bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Diversity
Diversity are a street dance group that won Series 3 of Britain's Got Talent. They were formed in 2006, and consist of the members: *Ashley Banjo *Jordan Banjo *Mitchell Craske *Sam Craske *Ike Ezekwugo *Perri Kiely *Warren Russell *Ashton Russell *Terry Smith In their audition, only Perri seemed like the youngest member of the group, until Mitchell emerged from a gym bag during the performance. In the semi finals, they portrayed a robbery onstage. They were voted into the final on the judges choice over Natalie Okri. In the final, they started out by forming a large transformers shape. Mitchell then appeared wearing a superman costume and then Perri pretended to audition for Britain's Got Talent, getting three X's. They won the competition over big favourite Susan Boyle. After BGT In 2010 Jordan Banjo appeared on StreetDance 3D. Between 2012 and 2014 Jordan appeared on Ashley Banjo's Secret Street Crew, Got to Dance, Got to Dance: Auditions Uncut, Jordan and Perri's Ultimate Block Party, Jordan and Perri's Xmas Slime, and Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards. Between 2015 and 2018 Jordan appeared on Diversity Live, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here!, and Dancing On Ice. In 2016 Ashley Banjo co-hosted a BBC game show named Can't Touch This alongside Zoe Ball between the March and October of that year. The pair did not return to host Can't Touch This the following year in 2017 however though, as the BBC had made the decision to axe the game show. In 2017 Robert Ankar died due to a car crash. Since 2017 Ashley Banjo has been co hosting cancer awareness show The Real Full Monty alongside Alexander Armstrong. Ashley has also been a judge on the revived series of Dancing On Ice from 2018, along with Jordan Banjo as the backstage digital host for the 2018 series, before Jordan was replaced by 2018 contestant Kem Cetinay in the role. Diversity were growing too old so wanted to replace themselves with younger diversity dancers, otherwise known as DVJ who auditioned for Series 12. DVJ stood for Diversity junior, and the dancers from DVJ had been coached by Ashley Banjo, and Perri Kiely. DVJ had rehearsed for over three weeks to learn the dance routine that they auditioned for Series 12 with. Despite DVJ's advantage via Ashley and Perri coaching them they still reached the semi finals and later the finals in Series 12. Unlike Diversity DVJ did not win, they came sixth to end their stint on the twelfth series of the show. In October 2018 Sam Craske appeared on Celebs Go Dating. As of 2019 Jordan has been a host on BBC's The Greatest Dancer, alongside Britain's Got Talent judge Alesha Dixon. In 2019 Perri Kiely and Jordan Banjo both appeared as guests on Step Up to the Plate. Later in the year Diversity returned as guest performers in the final of BGT performing a dance routine. On Sunday 1st December 2019 Ashley Banjo appeared as a guest chef on Sunday Brunch on Channel 4 in the UK. Over Christmas in 2019 Diversity appeared in a Christmas pantomime of Robin Hood with Ashley Banjo in the title role, this being the third consecutive year that they appeared in a Christmas pantomime. In 2020 Perri Kiely is set to be a contestant on Dancing On Ice. In February 2020 the group appeared during the first live show of The Greatest Dancer. Category:Contestants Category:Dance Groups Category:Series 3 Category:Winners Category:Series 3 Dance Groups Category:Comedians Category:Groups With Deceased Contestants